Diferente ante el amor
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Atsushi, el apuesto y adinerado amigo de Totty vendría a las cuatro en punto a visitar a la familia Matsuno. Sin embargo, Todomatsu a la hora fijada estaba amordazado y amarrado dentro del clóset… y los únicos que recibirían con viles intensiones a Atsushi son las cinco bestias que el más pequeño de la familia tenía como hermanos mayores. AtsuTodo.
**Pareja:** AtsushixTodomatsu.
 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Fujio Akatsuka.  
 **Advertencia:** Quizás ligeras tendencias incestuosas por parte de Osomatsu, travestismo.

* * *

 **Inconfundible.**

Todomatsu estuvo a punto de gritar a viva voz que lo estaban secuestrando y torturando para salir de esa maldita agonía que querían hacerle pasar sus hermanos.

Quiso hacerlo, en verdad verdad quiso hacerlo, pero luego, por desgracia, recordó el cómo nadie venía a auxiliarlos o a preguntar qué sucedía por mucho que cualquiera de ellos grite por todo el vecindario de la forma más afeminada, alta y desesperada que se pudiera.

Eran escoria, la peor y más baja de las familias de todo Japón. A nadie le interesaba cualquier desgracia que les sucediera. Era inútil gritar, solo sería un desperdicio de fuerzas que arruinarían sus cuerdas vocales. Sin embargo, el pensamiento que le siguió a ese fue incluso más absurdo y dudó mucho si serviría de algo. Sí, iba a "dialogar" con esas primitivas bestias.

Sí, iba a tratar de razonar con sus hermanos.

—No lo entienden, cometen un error.

—¿Un error...? —sonrió de forma sádica Osomatsu, arrojando un puñado de billetes al suelo como diciendo "allí tienes tu prueba perra rosa".

No era mucho, pero para esos desesperados y pobres ninis era una autentica mina de oro.

—Es obvio que ese sujeto quiere contigo Todomatsu. ¡Es obvio! Siempre te dijimos que usar tanto rosa traería sus consecuencias. Además, con traje de niña casi pareces apetecible...

—Hermano Osomatsu, ese comentario sonó más incestuoso de lo habitual... —susurró Ichimatsu quien estaba a la derecha del mayor de los Matsuno.

—¿Qué puedo decir? La virginidad nos afecta a todos, nos corroe poco a poco y quizás algún día acabe con nuestra moral...—rió Osomatsu nervioso porque la declaración no era del todo una broma.

El mayor chasqueó los dedos y rápidamente Karamatsu apareció a la izquierda, entregando en una bandeja demasiado bien improvisada un conjunto de fotografías. Todomatsu pensó seriamente en dejar de prestarles el notebook a esos retrasados. Las películas mafiosas de un modo u otro les estaban haciendo mal a sus hermanos.

—¿Qué nos dices de esto, Totty? —la voz de Osomatsu se volvió profunda y escabrosa—. ¿No eres tú el de la foto...? —el mayor acercó la foto para que el atado e indefenso chico dentro del clóset pudiera ver la imagen.

Abrió los ojos, era imposible.

—Eso es... —apretó los dientes, furioso.

—Exacto... ¡Exacto Totty! —declaró Osomatsu, alzando sus brazos proféticamente—. Son tus viajes por todo Japón... ¡Por todo Japón! ¿Los recuerdas, verdad? ¿Recuerdas este lago, no es cierto? —afirmó diabólicamente, arrastrando la fotografía por el rostro del menor—. O esta, en esas caras y finas termas... —comentó de forma más casual, esta vez arrastrando otra fotografía, sonriendo de par en par viendo como el menor gruñía y apretaba el ceño.

—¡Son unos putos psicópatas acosadores! ¡Ustedes, monstruos! ¿Cómo demonios tienen tiempo para seguir y acosar a la gente de esta manera y no para hacer algo positivo con sus vidas?

—¿Crees que somos estúpidos, Todomatsu? —comentó desde las sombras el tercero de los hermanos, avanzando lentamente para terminar cruzándose de brazos cuando Osomatsu le concedió el lugar principal para que hablara—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llevaría a alguien gratis a conocer todo Japón si no quisiera follárselo?

—¡Ustedes, malditos engendros vírgenes! ¡Atsushi no me tiene ganas ni me quiere follar, solo es un buen amigo!

—¿Acaso... nos llamas vírgenes porque tú ya no lo eres... Totty...? —atacó nuevamente Choromatsu.

El más joven apretó los dientes, no podía creer lo imbéciles y molestos que eran sus hermanos. Claro que seguía siendo virgen. No con mucho orgullo... pero seguía siéndolo. Estaban tan enfermos últimamente por su virginidad que todo les estaba pareciendo homosexual y sospechoso.

Suspiró plenamente resignado. Sí, dialogar con ellos era inútil.

Al fondo de la habitación, el silencio prolongado por unos segundos se interrumpió por un llanto—. ¡Buaaahhh! Totty ya no es virgen... ¡No lo es! Le metieron el bate en su trasero... se volvió un catcher sumiso y entregado…

—¡Maldición hermano Jyushimatsu, al menos pensé que tú no estarías con ellos! —se defendió rojo y decepcionado que uno de sus hermanos favoritos también estuviera en ese complot.

Definitivamente hoy lo iba a desechar de su lista de "hermanos decentes". La lista era corta, literalmente solo estaba Jyushimatsu allí.

—Entiendan por favor, el sujeto solo tenía boletos extras. Además, en los viajes coquetea con muchas chicas, en realidad... con todas las que se acercan. Es imposible que le gusten los hombres... —gruñó por lo bajo, recordando cómo Atsushi le robaba cada oportunidad con cada chica en todo viaje que ha realizado con él.

—Te tienes ganas… —volvió Osomatsu al centro, parado frente a él en aquel semi-círculo que formaron los cinco hermanos—. Y ha venido a conocer a tu familia para presentarse y "marcar" terreno aquí. Quiere que nuestros padres y nosotros, tus hermanos, lo "apreciemos" y le demos nuestra "aprobación" Pero... Para llevarse a nuestro Totty... ¡Debe pasar por una rigurosa iniciación! —Osomatsu chasqueó los dedos, y tanto Karamatsu como Choromatsu le pusieron ropa de mas, más gruesa, además de ponerle una muy realista barba y una boina en la cabeza.

—¿Iniciación? —susurró casi con pánico al no intuir lo que planeaba el mayor de los Matsuno.

Osomatsu chasqueó los dedos una vez más, y Todomatsu miró con verdadero terror lo que sus insanos hermanos planeaban. Ichimatsu ante sus ojos, se vistió con un traje femenino del repertorio de su madre, apoyándose en el hombro de Osomatsu mientras éste le rodeaba la cintura con una sonrisa diabólica.

Y, detrás de ellos, Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu tenían puesta su ropa, imitando tanto su postura como su expresión.

Oh mierda.

Oh santa mierda de todo lo que sea rosado.

Eso debía ser una terrible y horrenda broma. Eso o una de sus peores pesadillas.

—Alguien que te ame de verdad... debe ser capaz de reconocer que ninguno de estos "Todomatsus" es el real. Si es así, le daremos nuestra aprobación.

—¡Son unas malditas mierdas, es obvio que lo único que quieren haces es estafarlo y sacarle dinero! ¿Aprobación? ¡No me hagan reír! ¡Podría estar saliendo con Iyami y a ustedes les valdría mierda!

Osomatsu se frotó la nariz con su dedo índice, esbozando una sonrisa amplia y orgullosa, casi corroborando la hipótesis del menor.

—Lo siento Totty, solo queremos lo mejor para ti... —sonrió esta vez Choromatsu, acercándose con la venda que le cubriría la boca.

—¡Mentira, mentira! —gritó Todomatsu revolviéndose de lado a lado completamente atado—. ¡Solo quieren robarle su dinero!

Y, sin poder evitarlo, el menor de la familia Matsuno quedó amarrado e inmovilizado en el clóset del cuarto que compartía con esos monstruos mientras ellos preparaban su maligno plan sin ningún inconveniente de por medio.

* * *

Osomatsu sonrió, ajustándose el cinturón de su pantalón y sonriendo hacia la puerta. Miró la hora con entusiasmo, quedaban solo diez minutos para el gran momento.

—Está a punto de llegar... ¡Todos a sus puestos! Tenemos que al menos sacarle el dinero suficiente para un mes de Pachinko diario —ordenó Osomatsu, mientras todos tomaban posición, Karamatsu y Choromatsu fueron a esconderse a la habitación de sus padres dejando a Jyushimatsu como la única imitación de Todomatsu a la vista.

Jyushimatsu corrió hasta quedar en la puerta. Sonrió un momento, y luego, tapándose la cara y agitando sus manos, su expresión cambió totalmente al levantar el rostro por completo.

Era idéntico a Todomatsu.

Porque sí, Jyushimatsu era el arma secreta y el As de la imitación en la familia Matsuno. Y eso era algo que el hermano mayor de los hermanos tenía más que claro.

Osomatsu se sentó en la sala de estar junto a la mesa. A su lado, Ichimatsu imitaba a la madre de la familia Matsuno. El mayor sonrió ante la vista, acercando al estoico y agrio hermanito con el brazo derecho, estrechando su cintura.

—Te ves bastante bien con esa peluca y las piernas descubiertas Ichimatsu... —sonrió coqueto, mientras el menor atinaba a piñizcar la resbalosa mano del mayor de su cintura.

—Te dije que te estás sobrepasando con tus conductas extrañamente incestuosas, hermano Osomatsu.

—¿Cómo crees? Solo trato de meterme en el "papel"—sonrió y tosió nuevamente nervioso—. Pero bueno, tu cabello no es fácil de arreglar y por tus nervios no podrías imitar bien a Todomatsu... —suspiró—. Pero al menos pretende ser una buena esposa por ahora.

Ichimatsu bajo la cabeza y asintió quedamente.

El reloj marcó las cuatro.

El auto afuera de la residencia sonó puntual y preciso, claramente era Atsuchi. Jyushimatsu esperó hasta que el hombre llamara a la puerta para abrirle.

—Oh, Atsuchi... ya llegaste —el más impredecible de los Matsuno sonrió de esa forma modesta y adorable que siempre solía tener Todomatsu.

Era una aterradora copia. Jyushimatsu perfectamente podría cometer un crimen y aseverar que fue otro de sus hermanos el que cometió el delito.

Atsushi asintió frente a la entrada delantera, mirándolo algo confundido. Apretó los labios y prosiguió mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los dejaba en la entrada—. Gracias Todomatsu —sonrió un poco, de forma sutil y sencilla.

Ambos, tanto Atsushi como Jyushimatsu pasaron juntos a la sala mientras Osomatsu e Ichimatsu imitando a sus padres los esperaban en la mesa de la habitación.

—Ustedes deben ser los padres de Todomatsu, ¿Me equivoco? —sonrió nuevamente el apuesto hombre en traje, estirando la mano y saludando cordialmente a las dos figuras disfrazadas—. Soy Atsushi, un buen amigo de Todomatsu desde hace un par de años... —comentó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Un placer joven Atsushi, Todomatsu nos ha hablado bastante de ti. Pero vamos, luego hablaremos más sobre eso, ahora tomen asiento por favor, sin penas... —sonrió Osomatsu sentándose nuevamente junto al cuarto de los Matsuno.

Jyushimatsu y el elegante amigo de Todomatsu tomaron asiento poco después, donde sobre la mesa frente a sus puestos ya habían unos cuantos aperitivos.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy, joven Atsushi? —comentó Osomatsu, tomando la bebida frente a él dando un pequeño sorbo.

—Quería pedir permiso para llevar fuera de Japón a Todomatsu. A Estados Unidos para ser especifico. Será por dos meses...

—¿D-Dos meses a Estados Unidos? —Osomatsu casi se ahogó con su propio aire por la impresión. Ellos con suerte podrían llegar a otras regiones y siempre metiéndose de forma ilegal a los transportes que requerían pago.

—No lo había comentado ni con Todomatsu... —prosiguió de forma pausada y tranquila, mirando de una forma un tanto fría y distante a Jyushimatsu al mencionar aquello—. ¿Verdad...? —preguntó afilando su mirada y dando una sonrisa extraña, entre alargada y sutil que provocó un extraño estremecimiento en el quinto de los sextillizos de la familia Matsuno.

—Ci-Cierto... —sonrió Jyushimatsu, manteniéndose en el personaje de Totty con maestría.

—Un viaje a Estados Unidos... —repitió Osomatsu rompiendo esa tensa escena. Les había prometido a sus hermanos que ninguno terminaría acosado o tocado de más por aquel Atsushi, debía cumplir su inútil palabra al menos por una vez en su vida.

Y ese actual ambiente estaba más que tenso. De alguna forma... tenía que salvar la buena actuación de Jyushimatsu. No quería aplicar ese plan tan pronto, pero debía hacerlo.

—No tenemos objeción alguna —sonrió el mayor de los Matsuno, frotándose la barba postiza.

—Gracias… —aceptó corto y preciso—. Prometo cuidar de él señor y señora Matsuno... —añadió acomodándose la corbata y cerrando sutilmente los ojos por unos segundos.

—Pero... —atacó el mayor de la familia una vez más—. Creo que como padres del pequeño Todomatsu aún no te conocemos lo suficiente, ¿Verdad, mi amor? —susurró Osomatsu tomando ligeramente la mano del cuarto de los Matsuno que dio un pequeño brinco nervioso.

Nunca soportó del todo la presión, pero al menos con el sustento de Osomatsu su mente podía controlar las ganas de querer cagarse encima de la mesa por la presión.

—Sí, es cierto... —susurró lo más calmado que pudo, apretando los dedos se su hermano mayor para encontrar valor y no ceder ante la presión.

—Conocerme... —susurró Atsushi, apoyando sus brazos sobre el mesón—. ¿Tiene algo en mente...?

—Creo que te gusta ir al grano, me agradas muchacho —sonrió—. Quizás podamos distraernos un poco con las "habilidades" de Todomatsu.

—¿Se refiera a la habilidad para teclear un párrafo completo en menos de un minuto en su celular?

El mayor tosió, tratando de contener la risa por el comentario. Ichimatsu solo sonrió apaciblemente. El que la tenía más difícil definitivamente era Jyushimatsu, que metido en su papel no podía demostrar nada que no fuera propio de Todomatsu.

Y, asertivamente, Jyushimatsu imitó una cara de molestia y pronunció el nombre de Atsushi con algo de resentimiento. Osomatsu e Ichimatsu casi lloraron como si en verdad fueran los padres de Jyushimatsu, orgullosos de la dedicación del menor frente a la estafa que planeaban contra ese adinerado amigo de Totty.

—Aparte de esa... quizás tiene algunas que realmente desconocías. ¿Qué te parece una competencia contra Todomatsu? Para estrechar la confianza, para calentar el ambiente.

—Competencia... —susurró interesado, levantando sutilmente una de sus cejas y acomodándose su traje azul oscuro—. No esperaba algo así… pero creo que será interesante.

—Y qué es una apuesta sin… dinero —Osomatsu casi dejó escapar su amplia y traviesa sonrisa, conteniéndose al último momento.

—¡Pero Papá! ¡Eso es…!

Atsushi estiró su brazo, deteniendo a Jyushimatsu interpretando nuevamente con extrema exactitud a Todomatsu.

—Me gusta cómo piensa señor Matsuno. Una apuesta… siempre hace más interesantes las cosas. Apostaré un poco de dinero, si me permite… —sonrió dejando un fajo de billetes en la mesa. A los tres Matsunos presentes casi pareció que se les iba a hacer agua la boca.

Por ese dinero algunos de ellos comenzaron a pensar que hacerse pasar por Todomatsu e ir a Estados Unidos no sería un mal trato. Aunque la idea de entregar el trasero era lo único que los hacía retroceder un poco y dar un paso al costado.

Sacrificar al menor después de estafar un poco a Atsushi seguía siendo el mejor plan.

—Si yo gano, no tendrán que dar dinero, sino… un mes más. Si gano al menos una apuesta, será un mes más que me dejarán salir con Todomatsu, ¿Están de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —sonrió Osomatsu—. Es un trato —aceptó estirando su mano derecha y apretando sus dedos contra los del adinerado hombre cerrando el pacto.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación contraria, Todomatsu chilló silenciado por la mordaza y su prisión al ver cómo sus hermanos estaban vendiendo su tiempo y sus decisiones para estafar a Atsushi.

* * *

El adinerado hombre tosió un poco, tratando de no verse sorprendido por lo que se presentó delante de él. Esperó algo diferente por un segundo. Un juego de cartas, ajedrez, dominó incluso. Pero aquello…

¿Cómo demonios llegó a ese estadio lleno de gente? Ni siquiera se daba una mínima idea de cómo la familia Matsuno pudo convocar a toda esa gente. Bueno, los temas con esa familia siempre han sido un total misterio, quizás por eso Todomatsu siempre evitaba tocar el tema de sus parientes.

El padre de la familia Matsuno apareció poco después. Estaba vistiendo ahora un traje de árbitro en medio de la cancha, y la señora Matsuno en cambio, un traje de porrista.

—Te juro que te mataré por esto hermano Osomatsu…

—Vamos amor, te ves encantadora… —susurró por lo bajo con una coqueta risa a punto de ahogarse por las ganas contenidas que tenía de reír hasta arrojarse al suelo.

Ichimatsu solo apretó sus pompones aún con la larga peluca negra amarrada ahora en dos coletas.

—Vamos cariño, mueve esos pompones… —bromeó nuevamente el mayor, sabiendo que estaba entre el borde del asesinato y el mejor momento de su vida.

Una cosa que definitivamente le gustaba a Osomatsu era molestar a sus hermanos pequeños. Eso o en verdad la virginidad acumulada por veintiún años realmente estaban rompiendo algo de cordura en él.

—¡Es hora de comenzar la competencia entre el menor de nuestros hijos, Todomatsu Matsunooooooo! —gritó Osomatsu con un micrófono y una plataforma que ascendía de forma casi improbable e irrealista del suelo, elevándolo.

Atsushi meditó bien la situación. Seguramente estaba teniendo una de esas pesadillas donde se imaginaba cómo sería conocer a la familiar de Todomatsu. Sí, una horrible pesadilla. La familia de Todomatsu no podía ser así se excéntrica, ¿Verdad?

—¡Y como contrincante, el adinerado amigo íntimo de Todomatsu, Aaaaatsuuuushi!

El público se alborotó y un personaje extra les entregó a ambos un bate.

—Esto es simple… —prosiguió el mayor de los Matsuno aún encubierto con su provocadora barba—. El que logre lanzar la bola más lejos, será el ganador. ¿Quién desea comenzar?

Atsushi sonrió, mirando a Jyushimatsu, alzando un brazo con simpleza—. Que empiece "Todomatsu" —comentó, mientras dejaba reposar el bate sobre sus piernas.

El tranquilo y acomodado hombre miró como la bola era lanzada contra su ahora contrincante cuando él comenzaba a prepararse para su turno. Se sacó la chaqueta de su traje y se arremangó su oscura camisa. En el instante en que terminó de arreglarse la manga derecha, sintió el impacto de la bola contra el bate de Todomatsu.

Tragó con fuerza, abriendo sutilmente sus siempre tan relajados ojos.

La bola impactó de tal forma contra el bate, que se perdía en el despejado cielo.

—¡Y la bola de Jyu… de Todomatsu ha llegado a la estratosfera señores y señoras, a la estratosfera! ¡Nuestro paso por el torneo clasificatorio al fin dieron sus frutos!

Atsushi sonrió con confianza, tranquilizándose y manteniendo su actitud genial y despreocupada. Volvió a su chaqueta, tomó su billetera y sacó una suma más alta a la que apostó en la mesa, mientras Osomatsu se acercó a recibir el dinero.

—Nadie debe enterarse de esta humillante derrota.

—Nadie lo hará, puedes despreocuparte joven Atsushi. Todos los asistentes son extras, nadie recuerda a los extras.

Y así finalizó el primer e injusto reto contra Atsushi.

* * *

De una u otra forma, en un momento de la historia que Atsushi desconocía, acabó sentado en la fila principal de un escenario de ostentosas pasarelas, a su lado, se encontraba Choromatsu reemplazando a Jyushimatsu en el siguiente reto para sacarle dinero.

Claro, aquello también era algo que desconocía como todo lo que empezó a suceder desde que se le ocurrió aceptar aquellos retos.

Atsushi tragó grueso, todo aquello comenzaba a asustarlo. La pasarela, la gente reunida para semejantes tonterías… Las luces, los periodistas. ¿Por qué demonios habían periodistas allí? Todomatsu a su lado tosió cuando una cortina roja dejó ver al supuesto señor Matsuno junto a la señora Matsuno.

Estaban vestidos ambos con unos trajes un tanto extravagantes. El señor Matsuno con un traje negro, de camisa blanca y corbata roja. Además de ello, estaba acompañado de un par de cuernos en la cabeza y una cola cocida en la parte del cinturón de su traje. A su lado, la señora Matsuno en cambio, estaba con un provocador traje de monja.

Literalmente parecía o una pasarela de cabaret profano o una de cosplays.

—¿Estás listo Atsushi?

—¿Listo? —susurró, tragándose su nerviosismo y sonriendo hacia adelante mientras miles de personas trataban de sacarle fotos y grabar su opinión.

—Va a comenzar… —declaró emocionado Choromatsu.

—¿Comenzar qué…?

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Estamos listos para que el espectáculo comience! ¿Verdad? —comentó Osomatsu como anfitrión del espectáculo.

De la multitud, miles de fervientes gritos asintieron a coro el llamado asintiendo con alegría. En cambio, Atsushi sintió que en verdad quería hundirse en el cómodo asiento y fusionarse con él, echándose cada vez más para atrás mientras su compañero al lado estaba bastante inclinado hacia adelante, emocionado por el alocado espectáculo.

—¿Saben todas las reglas de "Mi Idol", verdad?

—La verdad n-

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó con energía el muchacho a su lado, apagando toda replica de Atsushi.

Lo que siguió después de eso, fue algo que marcó a Atsushi de por vida. Desgraciadamente, de una forma nada positiva. ¿Cómo él iba a poder identificar a todas esas idols?

Perdió enseguida por renuncia voluntaria cuando tenían que elegir un vestuario y vestirse como su "Idol femenina ideal". En una escena un tanto perturbadora, vio a su acompañante vestirse como una Idol, con todo y vestido junto a un conjunto excéntrico de color rosado.

La coreografía fue muy buena, eso era algo que por más que trató de negar no pudo.

—Bien hecho, mi pequeño Todomatsu… —sonrió el Señor Matsuno aún vestido de diablillo.

Poco después de ello, le dio una pequeña nalgada sospechosa y extraña que terminó por una caricia en uno de los muslos del encubierto Choromatsu que terminó lanzando un pequeño quejido—. ¿Qu-qué haces puto hermano Osomatsu? —se apresuró a apartarse Choromatsu para bajarse lo más que podía el corto y pomposo vestido rosado, aún sonrojado por el atrevimiento de su hermano mayor.

Detrás de ellos, apareció nuevamente la señora Matsuno.

—¿Qué mierda te dije sobre estas actitudes incestuosas con nosotros, hermano Osomatsu?

—Mi amor…

—Nada de mi amor, imbécil de mierda, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Atsushi te ve? ¿No sería extremadamente raro ver a un padre tocar a su hijo de esa forma? Solo deberías tocarme incestuosamente a mí, tu esposa.

—¿Estás celosa mi amor…? —sonrió Osomatsu.

—N-no.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo estoy metiéndome en mi personaje.

—Por favor paren con el espectáculo, me están dando ganas de vomitar—susurró Choromatsu, cruzándose de brazos completamente molesto—. Y vuelvan a su personaje… pero no demasiado. Allí viene Atsushi.

—Señor Matsuno…

—¿Sí, joven Atsushi…?

—¿Cuál es el número de su cuenta corriente…?

—Me alegro que preguntes joven Atsushi… —sonrió Osomatsu dejando casualmente un número sobre la palma de la mano del estafado joven.

Con la transferencia de dinero, se dio al fin por finalizado el segundo reto.

* * *

Atsushi miró totalmente petrificado como se encontraba en medio de un escenario que ahora simulaba al de Eurovisión. Ahora, el padre de la familia Matsuno era el presentador con un sencillo traje y su tétrica y oscura esposa estaba con un traje ceñido al cuerpo de color morado de lentejuelas como la presentadora acompañante.

—¡Bienvenidos al siguiente Reto! ¡Esta vez será "estar a la dolorosa moda"! Quién pueda identificar el diseñador, la tela y demás implementos de los trajes que traen puestos los modelos ganará el reto… ¿Preparados participantes?

En ese preciso momento, Atsushi tuvo puros y verdaderos sentimientos de suicidarse con uno de los cables que colgaban en ese apoteósico escenario.

No. Definitivamente no.

No podría aguantar una ronda más de esa locura. Tosió con fuerza, tratando de conservar la calma mientras se dirigía hacia el ahora presentador.

—Señor Matsuno, sé que acepté el reto y todo eso… pero… ¿Qué le parece si esta vez…? No lo sé… hacemos el reto en la casa. ¿No sería genial? Sí, la casa. Sin toda esta gente extraña… y las luces, y el espectáculo… y la organización que no sé cómo demonios se realizó. Siquiera… ¿Dónde demonios estamos? ¿Seguimos en la tierra verdad...?

—Oh, Joven Atsushi… cambiar el reto a estas alturas…

—Mi ejecutivo está transfiriendo un cero más a su cuenta.

—¡La habitación de Todomatsu suena como un lugar acogedor para el siguiente reto! —aceptó encantado la oferta el mayor y más ambicioso de los Matsuno.

* * *

El reto por fin se presentó de manera civilizada y común. No había avanzadas maquinarias de entretenimiento, tampoco luces sofocantes ni miles de cámaras a su alrededor acosando cada respiro más largo que el anterior. Atsushi al fin pensó que podría respirar con tranquilidad.

Esta vez, el Matsuno imitando a Todomatsu era Karamatsu, el más doloroso de los hermanos.

Osomatsu no confiaba mucho en este último y sus interpretaciones sobreactuadas, pero sí confiaba en su innecesario saber de la "moda". Sí, el segundo hermano no entendía para nada que lo que se desfila en una pasarela no se suele llevar al día a día, tampoco sabe una mierda de combinación o qué llevar en determinadas situaciones, pero aun así, sabía los nombres, los diseñadores y las marcas mejor que cualquiera de ellos.

Lo único que pedía es que el papel no se saliera de su control.

—Bueno, esta vez el reto es simple… —comentó Osomatsu, frotándose nuevamente la barba, esta vez porque le picaba más que la mierda, de seguro era alérgico al pegamento barato que uso para adherirla a su rostro—. Esta es la revista de moda de Estados Unidos número diecisiete del año pasado. Aquí salen unos innovadores diseños que estuvieron en el top del diseño por mucho tiempo… el ganador es el que tenga más respuestas correctas de esta sección… ¿Está bien?

—Yes, daddy.

—¿Daddy? —la expresión de Atsushi fue todo un poema.

A Osomatsu incluso le dio un escalofrío, la palabra sonó horrible y muy de doble sentido. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando al poner a Karamatsu, pero a este paso iba a cagarla en grande.

—P-Perdón… Atsushi, he estado practicando un poco para nuestro viaje a Estados Unidos.

—Oh… —susurró arrastrando un suspiro el más alto—. Mejor dile dad, daddy es…

—¿Cómo deberías llamare a ti? —inquirió Karamatsu, levantando sutilmente una ceja. Sí, trataba de "calentar" un poco la relación para cuando Todomatsu se volviera a encontrar con él.

Atsushi quedó perplejo, abriendo sutilmente la boca.

Ichimatsu y Osomatsu tuvieron la intensión de ahorcar al segundo hijo en ese preciso instante, pero, para su sorpresa, Atsushi tomó el pequeño micrófono conectado a un pequeño equipo de sonido y le sonrió.

—Esta vez no perderé... —sentenció con una voz extremadamente seria y determinada.

—Tampoco yo… —sonrió Karamatsu también.

En tanto, Todomatsu seguía en el clóset escuchando desesperado dentro de éste como envolvían a Atsushi en toda esa mierda. ¿Cómo es que el tipo les estaba siguiendo la corriente a esos dementes? ¿Acaso no tenía a nadie más a quién llevar a ese viaje?

Podría llevar a una de esas tantas chicas que están locas por él. Pero no, claro que no podía. Seguro siempre lo lleva a él para humillarlo, para hacerle saber lo inferior que es, el "Rey de la nada".

—¡El del sombrero mexicano con diseño navideño definitivamente es de Carlos Berré! —gritó Atsushi, exclamando la respuesta con vigor y fuerza, incluso golpeando la mesa en el proceso.

Todomatsu se sorprendió un poco, era increíble cómo Atsushi parecía poder competir al mismo nivel que Karamatsu. Realmente parecía que se estaba esforzando.

¿Tan pobre lo habían dejado ya esos monstruos? ¿Para qué esforzarse tanto?

—¡Tiempo! —sentenció Osomatsu—. Debo decir que en este verdaderamente estuviste cerca Joven Atsushi… pero el ganador por diez puntos arriba es… ¡TODOMATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Atsushi en la habitación solo conservó el silencio mientras sacaba nuevamente la chequera de su chaqueta y anotaba otra cantidad significativa entregando el cheque al padre de familia.

—Creo que con esto al fin nos hemos conocido mucho mejor… —habló Ichimatsu, entonando su voz lo más femeninamente posible—. Tu amigo Atsushi es una muy buena persona… deberías traer amigos así más seguido.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo amor… —sonrió el mayor de aquellos demonios nacidos como sextillizos, si se hacia este dineral con cada amigo que Todomatsu tuviera…

Wow, solo "wow".

A pesar de las risas que empezaron a producirse entre Karamatsu, Osomatsu e Ichimatsu, algo inquietó tanto a los estafadores hermanos como a Todomatsu que aún seguía atrapado en el closet.

Atsushi no había dicho palabra alguna después de perder el último reto.

Todomatsu lo primero que pensó es que en algún punto, su amigo se cansó de perder contra esos tramposos. Pero… lo que salió de sus labios instantes después pareció cambiarlo todo.

—Ahora… ¿Creen que pueda verlo…?

—¿Eh? —Osomatsu dejó en la mesa el vaso con cerveza que se había llevado hace poco a la boca por el aún fresco timo que habían cometido—. ¿A qué te refieres Joven Atsushi? ¿Qué quieres ver…?

—Quiero ver… a Todomatsu.

—¿Todomatsu….? Pero si estoy junto a ti Atsushi… —se animó a proseguir Karamatsu, nervioso de que el plan haya sido descubierto.

El adinerado hombre volteó hacia Karamatsu, esbozando una suave sonrisa—. Realmente eres idéntico a él… ¿Qué tipo de disfraz es este…? ¿Acaso eres algún gemelo? ¿Un doble perfecto…?

—¿A qu-qué te refieres joven Atsuchi? —inquirió Osomatsu nervioso, viendo en una escena proyectada en su profunda y amplia imaginación como su dinero se marchaba habiendo adquirido piernas y manos tomando un maletín con, irónicamente, más dinero en él.

El mayor debía conservar esa fortuna costara lo que costara. Sus grandiosos días en el Pachinko dependían de ello.

—¿Te sientes mal? Soy yo, Todomatsu… —trató de nuevo Karamatsu, sonriendo de esa forma adorable y hasta gatuna que parecía tener el menor de la familia.

—No… —contestó—. Sueles fruncir bastante el ceño, ¿Verdad? Tienes una ligera marca entre las cejas, casi no se nota… pero el verdadero Todomatsu no la tendría. Me he dedicado a mirar su rostro cuando puedo acercarme… incluso en las fotografías que suele subir.

—¿Qué insinúas Atsushi? —inquirió Karamatsu, no encontrando cómo seguir encubriendo ese fallido plan.

—Los dos eventos anteriores… también eran diferentes. Ninguno de ellos fue Todomatsu. El primero, claramente, fue el más creíble. Llegué a confundirme, hasta pensé que solo actuaba un poco diferente. Pero es imposible que lo confundiera…

Ichimatsu fue el primero en dejar la falsa, dejando de usar aquella voz femenina que trató de imitar al representar a la Señora Matsuno. Dio un quejido y golpeó la mesa, desarmando toda esa farsa con demasiada agresividad.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta…? Mierdamatsu es demasiado obvio... ¿Pero Jyushimatsu? Cuando él imita a uno de nosotros hasta yo consigo confundirme.

Atsushi sonrió, apartando por unos instantes la mirada de cualquiera de los presentes, yendo hacia atrás en el tiempo, recordando cada detalle de su vida desde que conoció a Todomatsu hace ya cuatro años atrás.

¿Cómo podría confundirlo?

—Cómo podría… —se repitió casi para sí mismo—. Acaso tú… ¿Podrías confundir a la persona de la que has estado enamorado por cuatro largos años?

—No me vengas con esa mierda cursi, ¿Qué fue…? Estás siendo más dramático que Mierdamatsu incluso… ¿Te contó sobre nosotros…?

—Ni siquiera los mencionó.

Por alguna razón, aquello hirió el corazón de cada uno de los hermanos presentes allí. Aunque esperaban mucho del demonio de Todomatsu si creían que Totty habría hablado de la existencia de hermanos idénticos a él con cualquier persona de su círculo de amigos.

—La principal razón fue que ese Todomatsu que interpretaron cada uno de esos actores en los retos… eran mucho más amables conmigo, me miraban de forma diferente. Casi parecía que yo les caía bien.

—¿Acaso dices que Totty te odia? —comenzó a hablar Osomatsu esta vez, quiso quitarse la barba para darle más dramatismo al momento, pero por desgracia, la puta goma de mierda se adhirió mucho a su piel.

—No creo que me odie —aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero es claro que me he ganado algo de su resentimiento. Todos estos años he evitado que conozca chicas la mayoría de veces que hemos salido juntos. Chicas que ni siquiera me llegan a agradar… las seduzco con tal de que no pongan una mano sobre él. Soy demasiado egoísta… demasiado monopolizador para realmente tenerlo. Por eso, al menos salir con él… viajar juntos… me es suficiente. Si temen que le haga algo, no pasará. Nunca querría que me odiara de "esa" forma.

—¿En serio está bien para ti…? ¿Qué nunca se entere…?

—Es lo mejor. Solo pido su autorización para viajar con él un tiempo.

Karamatsu al lado de Atsushi, empezó a llorar varonilmente, dejando el típico sombrero de Todomatsu de lado y colocándose sus distintivas gafas que no terminaban de ocultar su amable emocionalidad—. P-Por eso… Pusi-pusiste esa expresión con lo de antes… sentir que una persona diferente a él te ilusionó… —sollozó el segundo de los Matsuno, con esa voz increíblemente profunda que no concordaba para nada con el mar de lágrimas que se estaba haciendo por el amor secreto y homosexual de Atsushi por su pequeño brother.

—Pero… —continuó—. Todo lo que has luchado por esconderlo ya n-

—Para, Karamatsu —sentenció Osomatsu, evitando que Karamatsu revelara enseguida que Todomatsu estaba amarrado en el clóset justo detrás de ellos—. Atsushi… no hace falta prolongar más esto —declaró Osomatsu—. En verdad estás enamorado de él, ¿Verdad?

Atsushi bajó la mirada, para asentir suavemente.

—Bueno, lamento decirlo, pero… es momento de aclarar todo. Sobre nosotros... e incluso sobre él. Tendrás que hacerlo, quieras o no… porque ya… te ha escuchado —se rió animadamente Osomatsu, quitándole la seriedad al asunto como de costumbre.

El adinerado hombre no sabía a qué se referían, después de todo, no veía a Todomatsu por ningún lado.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, el clóset donde había estado encerrado Todomatsu todo el día se abrió. Atsushi apretó la quijada, descubriendo efectivamente dos cosas: Los hermanos Matsuno eran sextillizos increíblemente extraños… y que ahora Todomatsu lo sabía absolutamente todo. Todo aquello ocultó… todo aquello que mantuvo su relación de supuesta "amistad" por años se había roto por completo.

Ahora, toba iba a cambiar lo quisieran o no. Atsushi tenía que enfrentarlo, ya no había vuelta atrás desde que cruzó esa puerta aquella tarde y decidió entrar a esa casa a tratar de robar un poco más del tiempo de aquella persona de la que se había enamorado.

El mayor le sacó la mordaza mojada que reprimía sus palabras mientras el menor de los Matsuno insistía en bajar la cabeza. Atsushi reaccionó preocupado, pensado que algo le había pasado al más bajo. Quizás hasta se había asfixiado.

Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió.

Todomatsu levantó la cabeza, encontrándose cara a cara con Atsushi. El mayor sonrió al ver la carita sonrojada de su pequeño demonio que segundos después tocó con calidez con la punta de sus dedos. Sí, aquellos años le enseñaron algo sobre Todomatsu.

—Estás más sonrojado y nervioso que con todas esas chicas que alguna vez trataron de acercársete —mencionó con sencillez—. Esto quiere decir… ¿Que tengo una oportunidad…?

Todomatsu apretó la quijada con fuerza, totalmente rojito hasta las orejas, ni siquiera él sabía que decir, pero sí sabía que desde ese momento toda su vida podría cambiar.

—Entonces… esa vez en las termas… cuando me abrazaste y me besaste el cuello para que nos "creyeran gays" y alejar a las chicas que se volvieron tus acosadoras satánicas…

—Era un pretexto para poder tocarte… ¿Qué tan obvio tenía que hacerlo? —sonrió suavemente, tomando la mano derecha del menor de los Matsuno, rodeándola con dulzura entre sus dedos.

—Aquella vez que aceptaste ir conmigo a una cita grupal… —continuó, apretando su mano libre contra la ropa de su camisa blanca.

—Iría a cualquier parte a la que me invitaras, Todomatsu.

—Todas esas chicas que me robaste y luego rechazabas…—susurró incluso más sonrojado, frunciendo el ceño recordando cada momento y todo lo que había ignorado.

—Solo las quería alejar de ti.

—¡La pieza de una sola cama…! —alzó la voz, nervioso y hasta temeroso de todo aquel descubrimiento.

—¿En serio me harás decirlo?

—Los boletos extras…

—Jamás los tuve. Cada boleto tenía escrito tu nombre desde el momento en que los compraba. No podría dárselos a nadie más.

—¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente cursi? ¿Así es como logras conquistarlas…? ¿Quieres conmigo porque soy un reto?

—Te quiero porque he estado enamorado de ti por cuatro años. Porque sí, eres un reto, un reto que me gustaría enfrentar el resto de mi vida.

—Soy un Nini…

—No importa.

—Lo peor de lo peor.

—Para mí eres todo menos eso.

—Solo seré una sanguijuela a tu lado…

—¿Qué sucede Todomatsu…? Si tanto no quieres… solo deberías decirme "No", ¿Verdad?

—Maldito… tú…

—Lo preguntaré otra vez, Todomatsu Matsuno… ¿Te gustaría darme una oportunidad?

—Yo…

El menor no podía hablar, simplemente ya no salían más palabras de su boca, solo sonidos y más de esa estúpida vergüenza que empezó a cubrirlo de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Por qué no le decía que se alejara de él? ¿Qué no le interesaba? ¡Que no le gustaban los hombres! que no le gustaba él…

Algo cambió para siempre en Todomatsu aquel día, y algo incluso más grande cambiaría con la respuesta que estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que les gustara este fanfic por más ridículo que fuera. A pesar del contenido yaoi quería que conservara un poco de lo raros que son estos sextillizos. Esta idea salió de una escena de Ouran host club, donde los gemelos en esa serie hacen que unas chicas descubran quién es quién en "El juego de quién es Hikaru-kun". ¡Pensé que sería lindo que incluso Atsushi enfrentándose a los demás hermanos idénticos a Todomatsu e imitando su personalidad él podría descubrir de quién se había enamorado! Y así nació.

Sé que no es una pareja muy popular y Atsushi es un extra, pero me divirtió mucho hacer esto. Si les gustó o tienen algo qué opinar, sería encantador que pudieran dejarme algún comentario.


End file.
